


Shifting Visage

by Shykino



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, the outsider being his spooky mischievous self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shykino/pseuds/Shykino
Summary: The Outsider can be unsettling to view, especially to those unused to the trickster.
Kudos: 14





	Shifting Visage

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something i wrote about the outsider being very creepy for his own amusement  
> (this was written November 14th, 2018!)

The outsiders form flickers, mouth splitting into a grin filled with too sharp teeth, darkness spilling from his eyes like tears as his form becomes incorporeal and wispy like smoke. A whales deep cry could be heard, sounding distant and yet too close at the same time; the all consuming sound rattles their bones, sending chills through veins and shivers up spines as they look around for the whale that is undoubtedly about to consume them.

They never think to look back to the Outsider, whose shape is instantly back to his most used form, expression flat save for the amusement in his still too dark eyes.

When they do finally turn back to him, legs unsteady and hands shaking, it is almost a relief to see him back to his normal image, would make it that much easier to put what happened out of their mind, except for the horrors they can still see printed on their eyelids - and, they realize distressingly, as some sort of translucent overlay on the Outsider himself, teeth glistening in the purple lamplight even as his mouth remains tilted in a cruel grin.

And then he is sending them away, back to the bed he stole their consciousness from, with only a morbidly interested parting line as their mind is falling back through the void. "I can't wait to watch this unfold."


End file.
